Hedwig's True Side
by AdorkableNerdiness
Summary: Hedwig has a secret. How could she not? She wasn't always a snowy owl. She was once a beautiful sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. But what happens when she shows Harry Hedwig's true side? She had to decide whether or not to continue her Hogwarts education. Can she risk separating from the perfect life she had with Harry though?
1. Prologue

_**Ello there! Candy here! Hope you like my story**_

_***Note***_

_**Dont try any spells at home kids, well unless your a witch/wizard. But even then, you have to be 17+ to practice spells at home though sooo don't try this at home kids!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one except my OOC of Hedwig.**_

_Prologue:_

Two sixth year girls sat under a tree on Hogwarts grounds arguing, one had long, flowing silvery hair and the other one had long, red hair in a braid.

"You can't do this!" The redhead one yelled.

"I can do whatever I want, Lilly!" The silvery haired one said.

"Hedwig! What if it doesn't work? You'll be trapped forever!" Lilly yelled in outrage.

At this point, four boys walked over.

"Hold up, what's going on?" The second tallest asked.

"Hedwig's actually wanting to go through with it!" Lilly shrieked.

The boy went over to sit with Lilly under the tree, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, James," Lilly smiled slightly at the boy,

"It worked for us, maybe it will work for her too," The boy with shoulder length black hair said.

"Thank you, Sirius!" Hedwig yelled.

"There's also a slight possibility that it won't," Said a boy with short brown hair.

"Exactly! Hedwig, listen to Remus!" Lilly yelled too.

"How 'bout this," Hedwig stood up, "Peter! What do you think?"

The little short boy walked over from behind Remus, "I-I d-don't know!"

Hedwig glared at him, knowing very well that she easily scared Peter.

"I t-think H-Hedwig should do it," Peter shrugged, shrinking back towards behind Remus.

"Then it's settled, I'll do it!" Hedwig said, cheerfully, taking a piece of paper out of her bag.

"Where'd you get _that_?" Lilly eyed it curiously.

Hedwig laughed, "I've been training for this spell longer then the Marauders have been, Lilly. I found them the spell in the first place."

Lilly gasped in desperation, "Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore." She started to walk back towards the castle and James followed her.

"I'm gonna go check on them," Sirius said.

"I-I'm going to go with him," Peter squealed and followed Sirius.

"I'm going to make sure you preform it right." Remus shrugged and took the paper. "Perform your patronus,"

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Hedwig waved her wand in a circle and a silver light came out of the tip, forming a silvery owl.

"Now, repeat after me." Remus started, "Animagi,"  
"_Animagi_," Hedwig copied.  
"Transforma," Remus continued,  
"_Transforma_," Hedwig copied.

Just then, a silver light engulfed Hedwig's body and when it faded, Hedwig wasn't there. In her place was a snowy owl.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey, sup? I'm here! Don't worry, child. I brought new chapters along as well._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OOC Hedwig's personality..._**

* * *

Not long before eleven-year-old Harry was due to go to Kings Cross to take the _Hogwarts Express_, he often found himself staring in awe at his snowy owl.

Hedwig was a birthday present from Hagrid to Harry from Eeylops Owl Emporium. She was a wonderful mystery and would often stare right back at him.

She certainly didn't act like an owl though. She didn't want to tell him the truth about her either, not quite yet at least.

"Oh, Hedwig, I wish you could talk," Harry looked at her in longing.

_Oh the things I could tell you right now_, Hedwig thought, _but alas I can't_ _reveal myself._ _Not until you can understand_.

Sometimes when he let her go out hunting, she'd transform. She could see herself slowly growing younger though. Not something she could enjoy.

The night before they were due to leave, Hedwig went out hunting.

"Good luck, Hedwig," Harry said to her, opening the cage door.

_And to you as well, Harry,_ Hedwig thought as she flew into the night.

She passed street lamp upon street lamp and finally rested in an old birch tree.

She hooted softly and slowly turned into a girl with loose, silvery blonde hair. "Ugh, being an owl for so long is deaging my self. Argh!"

Hedwig suspected she was around twelve or so years old, maybe eleven and a half.

Harry didn't know, but Hedwig received a letter to Hogwarts as well. Usually, Hedwig waits for the mailman so she can check the mail before Harry's uncle, Uncle Vernon.

It would be her second time at Hogwarts should she choose to go. Most professors wouldn't recognize her but you can't fool Dumbledore. He might think she was her own daughter at first but it's only a matter of time. He's the one who wrote the letter in the first place. And Hedwig knows Professor McGonagle always writes them so that's why it's so weird.

Hedwig jumped out of the tree and looked at a street lamp, her amber eyes sparkled.

Harry would be expecting her home soon but she wanted to explore. She knew the way around perfectly though. She used to live in the area with her muggle parents.

Hedwig had been next door neighbors to Lilly and Petunia Evans. They'd been the best of friends but Petunia stopped hanging out with them when they went to Hogwarts.

_I wonder what happened to Petunia_, Hedwig thought.

The only Petunia Hedwig knew was Harry's no good aunt. She was loud and obnoxious. She abused Harry and treated him as a slave.

Hedwig walked in the streets and listened for owls. _Real_ owls. Not phony animagus' like herself.

She wasn't able to continue her education after becoming what she was. Everyone except for Remus refused to talk to her and after a while, Hedwig flew away to Diagon Ally, wanting to start a new life there.

She wanted to open a broom store. Quidditch was her passion. Hedwig had been chaser for Gryffindors house team while James was seeker.

Instead though, she was captured, forced to be a pet. Life with Harry wasn't too bad, although it could be better.

Before Hedwig knew it, the sun was coming up. She knew she needed to get back to the Dursleys house soon. Harry was leaving at noon to go to Hogwarts.

She morphed into an owl and flew back to the house, when Hedwig got there she flew into her cage. Only to be greeted by a snoring twelve-year old Harry.

Hedwig turned into human and looked at Harry's sleeping form. Her hand gently rubbed over his lightning scar.

_How'd he get that?_ Hewig thought, _It must've been pretty traumatic anyhow._

When Harry started to stir, Hedwig became an owl again and flew into her cage.

_Oh Harry_, was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ello people, so I have an important question. Do you like Pokémon? If so, do you have X and Y yet? Or will you go crazy if you don't get it for Christmas? I'm hoping for it for Christmas myself. Please review with your answer even though it's most definitely unrelated to this story! **_

The next morning, Hedwig woke up on a moving train.

"Huh?" Hedwig asked softly, knowing though that instead it would only come out as an owl hoot.

Harry turned to look at her and so did a red headed boy around Harry's age.

"Hedwig, we're almost to Hogwarts!" Harry cheered.

"You talk to your owl?" The red head asked.

"You wouldn't, Ron?" Harry asked in return.

"Fair enough," He replied and went outside as a sound of wheels came past the door.

"Candy cart, come on Harry!" Ron yelled, leaving.

Hedwig sighed and used her talons, opening her cage. She flew to a seat and morphed back into a girl.

Hedwig studied herself, she must have been eleven years old.

Harry and Ron came back with pockets full of candy but stopped when they saw her.

Harry looked back and forth between Hedwig and the empty cage.

"'Ello?" The girl asked.

"H-Hedwig?" Harry asked softly.

"Sh-she's a... a... What is she exactly?" Ron asked loudly.

"I'm an _animagus_," Hedwig spat, "Now, can I have that ribbon?"

She pointed to the pink ribbon tying the bag of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans _shut_._

"Uh, s-sure," Harry quickly handed it to her, his hands trembling.

Hedwig sighed, tying her hair back into a braid, "Don't be afraid of me, Harry,"

She looked at his face, "Your so much like your father, except for your eyes. Their clearly Lilly's eyes,"

Even though she'd been an owl for more than eleven years, even she knew that with a surname like Potter and green eyes like that, he had to be Lilly and James' son.

Harry blinked, "How would you know about them?"

"Oh, don't worry yourself about that now, your about to get the education of a lifetime at Hogwarts,"

"Is your name really Hedwig?" Ron asked,

"Yes, I was named for a great witch, although I never became one," She replied, "Anywho, I need to change. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a better education this time."

She opened Harry's trunk, taking out a knapsack containing Hogwarts robes that Hedwig bought.

She left the compartment quickly so that Harry couldn't have time to ask questions. He was clearly bursting with questions.

On her way there, she ran into many people. Hedwig saw a girl with bushy brown hair and rather crooked teeth. She was going from compartment with a boy who looked her age.

Hedwig picked up tidbits of their conversation, "Have you seen Nevilles toad? He lost it again,"

She also saw a pale boy with light blonde hair at a snack cart with two much larger boys.

Hedwig changed and put on her necklace, a pendant on a silver chain with an opal stone implanted in the round pendant.

She morphed into an owl, and sure enough, there were markings that looked like there was a necklace around her neck.

Hedwig became human again and started to walk back toward the compartment when two boys stopped her.

They were clearly twins, judging from they matching red hair and freckles. Very red hair and lots, and lots, of freckles.

"First year?" One asked,

"Why yes," Hedwig replied, "I'm quite nervous too. What about you, what year are you?"

"We're third years," The said at the same time, "Anyway, have you been to the food cart yet?"

"Um, no actually," Hedwig said softly, knowing something was up.

"Then perhaps you'd enjoy a few of Bertie Bott's Delectable Beans? Only fifteen sickles a bean!" One asked.

"Don't you mean, _Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans?_ I'm a first year, not stupid." Hedwig laughed, "Name's Hedwig,"

One laughed, "I'm Fred,"  
The other hit Fred in the arm, "And I'm George,"

"Well, Fred, George, I better be going now. Good bye," She waved good bye, after taking the bag of beans out of their hands.

She was walking into the compartment eating beans when she saw out the window.


End file.
